


“Long Time No See”

by BlizzieNeko



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Enimies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It’s gonna have smut eventually, More tags to be added, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzieNeko/pseuds/BlizzieNeko
Summary: Sable, a pokemon trainer who’s moved back to Alola after a 10 year abscence to evolve her Pikachu and maybe find an old friend. Who she finds isn’t the same boy she used to know.(Just got back into watching Pokemon Sun and moon and this is just a self indulgent fic I did to write some angst and to give some love to YO BOI!)





	“Long Time No See”

Well rested and ready to take on another day, Sable steps out of her hotel room into the bright Alolan sun. Smiling widely she takes a deep, greedy breath of the sweet scent of fresh malasada. Malie city was bustling already, people and Pokémon alike all out and about and enjoying the beautiful weather of Ula’Ula. It had been just under a week since she had returned to the islands after a ten year absence, but with the friendly smiles and the passing “Alola”s make her feel right at home. Almost like she hadn’t left. As a child, she and her mother lived on Mele’Mele, but was forced to move. As soon as she was able she moved back to finally take on the island challenges she missed out on.

Sable removes a pokeball from her pack and presses the release. With a red flash a Pikachu with adorable straight cut bangs, and a heart shaped tail appeared at her feet. “Today’s the day, Cadence!” Cadence climbs up and perches on her shoulder as they make their way to Malie garden. The garden was her favorite place to visit on Ula’Ula. Her mother would take her here on her birthday as a kid. Walking through the garden was like walking straight into her past. It was here where her mother surprised her with Cadence when she was only a Pichu. Cadence evolved into a Pikachu not long after moving overseas and the two of them decided that when they get back to Alola that’s when Cadence would finally evolve into a Raichu. Cadence jumps down from Sable’s shoulder with a graceful thud and gleefully hops around as she sits on a bench under a gazebo to dig through her pack. “Aha! Here it is!” Sable takes the thunderstone and places it on the ground in front of her then pulls out her phone and readies it for a video she smiles down at her eager Pokemon. “Are you ready Cadence?” Cadence nods and picks up the stone. Her body begins to glow brightly, her body changes form, and after a few moments the light subsides revealing a completely different creature. Cadences looks down at herself and hops on to her new tail lifting off the ground with her newly found psychic powers. “Rai Rai!” Cadence calls out happily, floating around Sable then pushing herself under her arm, Sable nearly dropping her phone to nuzzle into her chest. She wraps her arms around her little friend and hugs her tight. “You look so cute, Cadence! Congrats!” Cadence pulls away and floats around happily, almost like she’s dancing.

“OH EM GEE!” Cadence stops and watches as a girl runs up to her. “You are the cutest Raichu I’ve ever seen!” The girl had her hair dyed pink and was wearing a bandana covering the lower part of her face. Following close behind were two boys around her age and wearing the same outfit. “Is this your Raichu?” Sable smiles. “Yes she is! She’ll let you pet her if you want.” The girl let out a shrill squeal as she pressed her hand into Cadence’s soft fur. “SHE’S SO SOFT! I have to have her!” Sable pauses for a moment and chuckles nervously. “What?” The pink haired girl turns back to her male companions. “Bro, get that Raichu for me!” The blue haired boy steps toward Sable with a menacing look in his eye. “So this is how it’s gonna go, girly. You’re gonna hand over that Raichu’s pokeball all nice like OR things are gonna get real ugly. Ya feel me?” Sable scoffs. Standing from her spot on the bench she meets his gaze. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Cadence quickly floats next to Sable with a grumpy look on her face. “Rai!”

“We’re team Skull, yo! We do whatever we want whenever we want! Right now my sis wants your Raichu and you’re gonna give it to her!” He says as he and the other boy release their Salandit and Garbodor. Sable pulls a pokeball from her belt and lets out her Ampharos. Her pink fur glistens in the sun, almost like it’s sparking. “Looks like we’re gonna have to knock these kids down a peg, Rosie.” Sable cringes as the pink haired girl lets out another excited scream. “YOUR AMPHAROS IS PINK!? Bro! Get me that Ampharos while you’re at it! That cutie matches my hair, yo!” The blue haired boy smirks under his bandana. “Your wish is my command. Salandit, use bite!” His Salandit barrels toward Rosie, teeth bared. “Garbodor use toxic!” Garbodor blasts a putrid liquid from it’s hose like fingers. Rosie leaps into the out of the way of the attacks, and with a sweeping motion of it’s tail launches they Salandit back, landing at it’s trainer’s feet. “You kids should really leave before I get serious.”

“You think you can beat Team Skull?! You got another thing comin’ lady!” The second boy yells, swinging his fist at her. Sable sighs and brings her hand up to the charm on her choker. “You asked for it. Rosie! Time to put these brats in their place.” With a warm glow, the mega stone on her necklace pulses in time with the charm on Rosie’s collar and is enveloped in the light. The two lights combine and Rosie’s body changes form; long flowing wool mane, curling horns, and a cloud like tail with blue gems. Rosie takes a battle stance waiting for Sable’s command. “Let’s finish this with one blow. Rosie use dragon pulse!” Rosie takes a deep breath, blue flames dancing around her mouth before whipping her head forward and letting all the power built up in her body. Rosie moves her body to adjust the beam, blasting from the left to the right, sending the Team Skull pokemon back into their trainers with a loud thud. “No fair! You had a mega stone!” The pink haired girl exclaims and stomping her foot. “What’s goin’ on over here?”

Coming over the bridge behind Team skull was a tall, lanky man dressed in similar clothes. As he got closer, Sable notices something familiar about his shaggy silver hair. “Boss!” The girl calls out, noticeably nervous. Sable and Rosie keep their guard up as he watches the other grunt scramble to their feet. “You should be careful boss! She’s got a mega pokemon.” One of the boys called out from under his large pokemon before returning it to it’s pokeball. “Is that right…” The young man said looking Sable and her pokemon over. She can’t help but stare. She can’t seem to shake the feeling of deja vu when looking into his eyes. The young man scoffs. “Take a picture it’ll last longer, yo.”

_“What are you lookin’ at!? Take a picture it’ll last longer!”_

Though his voice was deeper, there was something distinctly familiar about it. “Yeah lady! Show some respect! This is the leader of Team Skull-“ Before the boy could finish her mouth fell agape and eyes widened. “Guzma..?” She says under her breath. Cadence’s eyes widened as well, floating over to him and sniffing him. “Rai Rai!” Cadence calls out smiling at him. “It is you…” Sable says in a soft almost sad tone as Cadence floats back to her with a worried expression on her face. Guzma’s brows furrow. “Tch… Do I know y-?” He takes a better look at the woman, though her face had changed he’d recognize those big green eyes staring sadly back at him. “Sable.” He stays silent for a moment, his grunts looking at him in disbelief. “Yo, you know her, boss?” He didn’t answer. “Well, well, well….” He starts, his lips tightening into a sneer. “Look who’s finally back in Alola after all these years…” He scoffs. “Didn’t think you’d remember little ol’ me.”

“Yes… I’m back. Of course I remember you… how could I not.” Her voice cracks, choking back tears. Rosie and Cadence share glances as Sable took a few steps closer to Guzma, but he takes a step back. Her heart sank at the gesture. “Who is this girl boss, you got history with her?” One grunt asks. “Yeah… somethin’ like that.” He says not breaking eye contact with Sable. He motions to his lackies to leave. “Leave. This is a private conversation.” The grunts look at one another then back to their leader. “You sure boss? We can back you up if she-“

“Scram!” Guzma barks back. With that the grunts scatter leaving the two of them to alone. “You lied.” He starts. “You said you’d write…” Sable shakes her head. “I did write.”

“Liar.” He snaps, the words felt like hot coals licking at her flesh. “Just admit it. You got on that plane and never looked back.” Her hands were shaking, her eyes stinging from her tears. “Bullshit.” She snaps back. Guzma sneers as she lessens the distance between them. “I wrote you every week. For two years, Guzma. YOU were the one that never wrote back. And what is all this… Team Skull business? Those punks tried to steal my pokemon.. and you’re their leader?” He grit his teeth. “That’s right.” Grinning he stretches out his arms. “Big bad Guzma, the embodiment of destruction! The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up!” She stares at him for a moment unsure of what to say. “What... happened to you Guzma… You’re not the Guzma I remember…“ He puts his hands on his hips and looks down at her. “You’re right. I’m not.” Guzma says in a cold tone, his smile fading. “People change when they get left behind. That’s life. Don’t like it? Tough.”

She hangs her head. “I never wanted to leave you behind. Even after not getting a letter back for two years… I just thought you’d started your Pokémon journey… that maybe they got lost in the mail… but I still thought of you as my dear friend…” Sable sniffles. “I had a hard time making friends in Sinnoh… and when I thought I had made one finally mom moved us again. I started my Pokémon journey in Kalos late… at 17 with no friends because all the other kids were on their adventures already...” Cadence rubs up against her shoulder trying to console her. “It was just me and my pokemon…” She looks back up at him with tears in her eyes. “Even through all that I kept telling myself that I’d come back to Alola… I told myself that no matter what I’d still have a friend there… I wouldn’t have to be alone anymore…but now…” She turns away as she feels a tear running down her cheek. “I feel more alone than ever.” Guzma just listens quietly, unsure of what to say or do. She looks like she did that day they met, a sad emotional mess.

 

***

_15 years ago…_

 

Sable sobs as two boys dangled her beloved pichu doll above her head out of reach. “Come on, crybaby! If you want it back just take it!” The other boy laughed. “Yeah shorty! Take it back!” She jumped up to grab it but the her fingers only grazed the fabric on the dolls foot. “Please!” She sobbed. “No more!” The two boys only laughed as she fell to her knees in a miserable heap. “Looks like this is our dolly now, cryba- HEY!” A taller, silver hair boy snatched the doll from his hand and put it in Sable’s lap. Sable gasped and scooped the doll up into her arms, holding it tight to her chest as she looked up at her savior. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, jerk.” The silver hair boy stepped up to one of the bullies, pushing him to the ground. “Who’s the shorty now, huh? Buzz off before I give you a beat down you’re never gonna forget!” The bully stared up at him, dumbfounded as the other bully scrabbles to pull his friend up to his feet and they take off. “What are you lookin’ at! Take a picture it’ll last longer!” The two boys turn and run from him as one of them call out. “I’m telling my dad you tall freak!” The silver haired boy laughed. “Go ahead! See if I care!” He scoffed and turned to Sable. “Hey kid, you okay?” She sniffled and nodded. “Okay good.” He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. “You gotta learn to stand up to bullies or they’re always gonna push you around.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “How do I do that?” He crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. “Tell ya what… I’ll teach you how to stand up to stand up to bullies and then we can watch each other’s backs! How’s that sound?” He said grinning ear to ear. “Okay!” Sable said with a small smile. “The names Guzma, what’s yours?” “My name’s Sable.”

 

_5 years later…_

 

“YOU’RE MOVING!?” Guzma yelled. He rustled his hair as he paced back and forth. Sable nodded slowly, a frown on her face. “Mom got a new job in Sinnoh…” Guzma growled and stomped his foot. “But the island challenge is next month! We’re supposed to do our island challenge together!” She held her Pichu close to her. “I know… Cadence and I don’t wanna go, but mom won’t let me stay. Too far away she says…” Guzma flopped down into the sand with a huff. His Wimpod climbed into his lap to comfort him. “It’s not fair…” He grumbled.“I know… I hate it.”

 

“When are you leaving?” Sable sighed and sat down next to Guzma. “Three days. Mom says she starts next week.” Guzma slammed his fist into the sand causing Wimpod to jump in surprise. It quivered for a moment before settling back down. “Grown ups suck!” Sable nodded in agreement. “They only do what they want and don’t care about how we feel!”

 

_3 days later…_

 

Sable winced at the sound of the trunk of the car slamming as the last of their luggage was packed away. “Sable honey, we’re gonna be late. Say goodbye to your friend and lets go.” Sable frowned and turned to Guzma, he had just arrived a few moments ago after hearing the moving van pull up and had been helping out. His arms were crossed and his teeth were clenched tightly. His eyes red like he was trying not to cry. She walked up to him and held out Cadence to him. “Say bye, Cadence…” She said with a hitch in her voice. The pichu reached out its paw and Guzma took it. “Bye, Cadence.” She sat the Pichu down and it waddled up to Guzma’s Wimpod and gave it a hug.

 

Guzma sniffled. “So this is it, huh? Bye then…” He wiped his nose. Sable let out a little sob, running up to him and hugged him tightly. “I’ll write you all the time! I promise! I’ll send you pictures of Cadence when she evolves into a Pikachu! And I swear I’ll come back someday!” Guzma choked back his tears and hugged her back. “Don’t let those Sinnoh bullies push you around, ya hear?” Guzma pulled away and wiped his eyes. “Bye, Guzma…” He watched as their car pulled away, and watched until he couldn’t see it anymore. Before too long he could hear his father yelling for him from his porch in another one of his drunken stupors. “GUZMA! WHERE’RE YOU AT BOY! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE AND GET THIS FUCKING BIKE OUT OF THE YARD!”

 

***

Deep down a part of him wants to believe what she’s saying, the part of him that he’s hardened over the years doesn’t trust her. Or anyone for that matter. Not even his own following in Team Skull. She wipes her tears away. “And what’s worse… my dearest friend. The one showed me that I could be strong and stand up for myself… turned into the biggest bully of them all…” Guzma sneers at her. “Tell me how ya really feel.” She returns Rosie to her Pokeball and pushes passed him. “Hey! We ain’t done talkin’ yet!” Her fists clenched, she stomps over the bridge. “Yes we are.”

 

Cadence floats up to Guzma with a frown on her face. “Raichu…” She coos and pats his shoulder before dashing off to catch up to her trainer. Guzma waits until Sable’s out of sight, growling loudly he punches one of the gazebo’s posts. “What is wrong with you Guzma…” he mumbled to himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be adding more soon! (Probably going to be a relatively short one with some added chapters for fluff or other ideas after the initial story is written!)


End file.
